Toketsu
by Nadera
Summary: Après une attaque d'Itachi, Naruto vomit du sang. Si sa maladie empire encore... La mort sera la seule fin possible. Que va faire Sasuke? SasuXNaru et ItaXNaru... YAOI! Première partie terminée
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fiction : Toketsu ( Qui signifie littéralement :Vomissement de sang)

Titre du chapitre : Merde

Auteur : Nadera

Genre : Drame et romance

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairing : SasuXNaru. Peut-être un ItaXNaru.

Note : Bon okay je sais, j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cour sur Naruto mais j'avais envie d'essayer ce style. L'emploi du « je » me plait beaucoup et facilite l'écriture du texte donc…

Ben voilà ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire, trois ou quatre sûrement. Voilà je vous laisse !

**Merde**

Je courrais dans la forêt sombre, mon masque d'Anbu cachant tout mon visage. Seul mes cheveux dorés brillaient lorsqu'un rayon de soleil réussissait à percer le feuillage des arbres me surplombant. Où j'allais ? Pas très loin… J'avais déjà récupéré le rouleau demandé par l'Hokage et là j'allais retrouver mon équipier, Sasuke. Cet abruti brun aux yeux si tristes.

Il était revenu à Konoha depuis trois mois maintenant. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais ramené, il était revenu de lui-même, sans un regard pour moi.

Depuis, il était devenu un Anbu tout comme moi et nous étions de loin les plus forts de notre promotion. Moi avec mon puissant chakra, j'étais fort en taijutsu et en ninjustu. Lui, il n'avait que peu de chakra mais il excellait en Genjutsu. Enfin, tout pour dire qu'on se complétait parfaitement. Le seul bémol ? Il m'ignorait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sauf pour me sous estimer en se foutant de moi. Et moi la dedans ? Je cherchais à me faire voir, à me faire reconnaître de lui. Pourquoi ? Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné. Je l'aime. A un point inimaginable. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le toucher, le sentir, le faire sourire…

Mais rien… rien… Il reste toujours au moins à un mètre de moi en m'évitant constamment.

Là ce qu'on fait ? Ben moi pour ma part je devais récupérer un rouleau contenant des techniques interdites tandis que lui restait un peu plus loin pour m'aider en cas de dérapage. Par exemple, si je me faisait prendre ou tuer, lui il intervenait et récupérait le rouleau.

Mission simple je l'avoue. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas pensé à une petite chose. Moi. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et mon plus grand rêve est de devenir Hokage. On dit de moi que je suis le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. On dit aussi que je suis le plus idiot du village. Bof… Moi pour ce que j'en pense… Je m'en fou mais alors royalement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me reconnaisse enfin mais… eh oui, il y a un mais. Je porte en moi le Kyûbi. Kyûbi est un démon renard à neuf queues. Le plus puissant démon renard de ce monde donc, malheureusement pour moi, je suis poursuivi par une organisation du nom de l'Akatsuki. Cette organisation regroupe les meilleurs ninjas du monde. Dés qu'ils le peuvent, ils m'attaquent. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement pour cela que Sasuke est revenu à Konoha.

Ah oui je ne l'ai pas dis ? Sasuke veut tuer son frère et celui-ci fait parti de l'Akatsuki. En gros, je suppose que je suis l'appât qui est sensé attirer son frère. Voilà pourquoi il reste à Konoha.

Pas que je me faisais des idées… Certes il me regarde toujours intensément mais c'est sûrement pour vérifier que... Que je ne sais pas moi ! Pour vérifier quelque chose voilà.

Enfin ! Je sautais dans la clairière où Sasuke m'attendait. Je lui montrais le rouleau en souriant, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. Mon masque de renard le lui cachant. Pourquoi un renard ? Ben Kyûbi est un démon renard donc la vieille a trouvé ça drôle de me donner un masque avec cette effigie. Qui est la vieille ? L'Hokage du village, une vieille mégère qui se transforme toujours en jeune femme. Si ce n'est pas triste ça hein…

Sans un mot de sa part, nous avons reprit notre chemin. Konoha n'était qu'à deux jours de notre position pour des ninjas dits « lent ». Dois-je préciser que nous étions très loin d'être « lent » ? Non… vous l'avez sûrement deviné.

Je jetais un regard en biais à mon équipier et observais sa face. Lui il portait un masque de loup. Je le trouve magnifique son masque, il en a de la chance. Il est mystérieux, tout comme lui. Tchhh… Je pense à quoi moi ? Baka…

Les muscles jouaient sous ses habits noirs qui fouettaient ses jambes avec la vitesse. Il était vraiment trop beau… Rahhh mais à quoi je pense ! Arrête Naruto, ne va pas baver ! En plus, je suis sûr que « petit Naru » va se réveiller… Rien qu'a voir sa peau blanche… ses doigt fins mais puissants… Eh ben « petit Naru » frissonne dangereusement !

Erm… Okay juré j'arrête de baver.

Tiens, Sasuke vient de s'arrêter d'un coup. Pourquoi cela ? J'arrête de courir et me retrouve à quelques mètres devant lui. Tout en lui indique qu'il est tendu pourtant je ne sens rien de dangereux… Quoique… je fronce les sourcils en me concentrant et je ressens aussi cette sensation. Deux personnes nous observent. Je reconnais la première et devine donc la deuxième. Qui est la première ? Kisame… C'est l'équipier d'Itachi, le frère à Sasuke. On est dans la merde. Je sens mon cher ami et rival, Sasuke pour ne pas le nommer, qui laisse sa colère prendre le dessus. Merde merde je suis dans la merde. Bien enfoncé dedans en plus.

Je me crispe et m'approche de lui. Je murmure doucement :

- On se calme.

Rien ne me permet de dire qu'il m'a entendu. Son chakra est trop perturbé. Peut-être est ce dut à la haine…ou juste la colère je ne sais pas et je m'en fou un peu, je l'avoue.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun.

Ca c'est Itachi. Il me regarde avec dans les yeux une sorte de… heu comment dire… défi ? Oh pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

- Tu vas nous suivre gentiment okay gamin ? Alors là c'est Kisame. Lui, il connaît que le poisson, rien qu'à sa tête ça se voit. Depuis notre première rencontre, il m'appelle gamin. Même si j'ai maintenant dix-neuf ans et que je suis Anbu.

- Non.

Ca c'est une réponse claire. Si ils ne comprennent pas, je n'y peux rien moi.

Je sens un souffle d'air à côté de moi et tends la main pour arrêter Sasuke. Loupé. Merde. Il se précipite vers son frère mais Kisame l'intercepte avec son épée. Bien bien Kisame, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'empêches de se venger mais… Moi contre Itachi c'est presque impossible. Pourquoi ? Eh bien je ne sais pas me défendre contre le genjutsu donc je suis dans la merde et il semblerait qu'ils aient deviné. Re-merde.

D'ailleurs il sourit Itachi et il disparaît de me vue. J'ai juste le temps de parer son coup qu'un autre m'envoie valser contre un arbre. Putain c'est qu'il est rapide lui ! Je me redresse vivement en crachant un peu de sang et contre de nouvelles attaques. Je jette un petit coups d'œil vers Sasuke et vois qu'il à le dessus sur Kisame. Celui-ci saigne de plus ne plus et il commence à trébucher. Ouai Sasuke vas-y massacre le !!

Je regarde Itachi qui me fixe avec plaisir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je suis si beau que ça ? Pourtant le masque me cache…

Soudain tout se met à tourner autour de moi et je comprends. Une illusion… Je me concentre aussitôt pour sortir de cette merde pas possible mais rien à faire. J'ai beau malaxer mon chakra et essayer de le faire « exploser » pour briser l'illusion, rien n'y fait. Je suis prisonnier de son genjutsu. Il sourit, face à moi, sur cette plaine vide. Seul le ciel noir et cette herbe rouge me donne le repère du haut et du bas.

N'abandonne pas Naruto ! Je respire calmement et malaxe encore une fois mon chakra mais c'est trop tard. Je reçois un premier coup de pied qui m'envoie valser au loin. Je ne peux rien faire, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes paupières sont fermées et je ne peux pas les ouvrir. Merde qu'est ce qui m'arrive !

Je reste à me faire frapper au sol au moins deux heures. A la fin, je gémis sous les coups et crache du sang. Puis je le sens qui se positionne au dessus de moi et enlève ma veste. Oh il me fait quoi là ? Putain et je ne peux toujours pas bouger ! Je peux juste rester ainsi collé au sol, crachant sang sur sang. Je commence à avoir peur… Merde merde ! Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Calme toi Naruto, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Calme toi tout va bien.

NON ça ne va pas bien ! J'ai un psychopathe sur mon ventre qui m'enlève ma veste ! Non, il me l'a enlevé. Je sens ses doigts passer sur ma peau bleuit par les coups. Merde ! Quelqu'un doit m'aider et vite ! Que… ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Il trace quelque chose sur mon torse… un sceau ? Merde ! Non ! Il compte me faire quoi ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler et je gémis. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire hein ! Oh on ne critique pas !

Il arrête ses gestes au bout de quelques minutes et se penche vers moi. Il murmure dans le creux de mon oreille :

- Souhaite un bon anniversaire à mon petit frère… Je viens de lui offrir un très beau cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Réussi-je à dire, le souffle coupé par une soudaine douleur dans la poitrine.

- Oui… Il me remerciera plus tard... et si on retournait dans le monde réel maintenant ?

- Que… ?

Je sens l'espace se tordre et je me retrouve debout dans cette forêt. Sasuke vient juste de finir Kisame et nous fixe, les sourcils froncés. Je porte la main à ma poitrine et m'écroule en gémissant. Je suis à quatre pattes, une main contre mon torse et je respire difficilement. Personne ne bouge autour de moi. Sasuke n'a pas encore attaqué son frère, je sens son regard posé sur moi. Celui d'Itachi aussi. Putain… qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon souffle… Je… L'air se raréfie autour de moi. Je redresse la tête vers le déserteur et murmure :

- Qu'est… ce que… tu m'as…urg… fait… ? Mes paupières se font lourdes et je commence à tousser. La douleur grandit un peu plus en moi et mes mains lâchent. Je m'effondre totalement au sol, mon nez dans la terre. J'entends Sasuke dire mon nom mais je ne ressens plus rien. Juste je vois sur ma main un peu de sang. J'ai toussé du sang ? Bof… Je verrais plus tard. Je m'engouffre dans les profondeurs de la nuit, ma dernière pensée pour Sasuke. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Je verrais à mon réveil hein…

Dis Sasuke… Vas-tu me dire que je suis trop faible en te foutant de moi comme d'habitude ?

Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre de la fiction : Toketsu (Qui signifie littéralement : Vomissement de sang)

Titre du chapitre : Douleur

Auteur : Nadera

Genre : Drame et romance

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages en m'appartient.

Pairing : SasuXNaru. Peut-être un ItaXNaru.

Note : Bon okay je sais, j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cour sur Naruto mais j'avais envie d'essayer ce style. L'emploi du « je » me plait beaucoup et facilite l'écriture du texte donc…

Ben voilà ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire, trois ou quatre sûrement. Voilà je vous laisse !

**Douleur**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux mais les referme aussitôt. Putain c'est quoi cette lumière qui m'agresse ? Je suis où moi… ? Je… ne sais plus. Merde. Qu'est ce que je faisais déjà avant de m'endormir ? Heu… le matin je me suis réveillé et j'étais dans la forêt avec Sasuke. On avait une mission. Bon ça je m'en rappel. Je me suis faufilé dans le repaire de l'ennemi et tout c'est bien passé. Okay jusque là ça va. Ensuite… ça se corse. Je… on courrait pour rentrer à Konoha et… merde. Itachi. Encore lui. Il m'a attaqué et m'a donné un « cadeau » pour Sasuke. La suite ? Je ne sais pas. Pour la connaître je dois ouvrir les yeux et donc me tuer les pupilles. Pfff Courage Naruto vas-y tu peux y arriver.

A peine je lève les paupières que je vois deux orbes noirs me fixer avec inquiétude. Je les referme aussitôt. Ca fait trop mal.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent pendant que je cherche à qui ces yeux noirs peuvent bien appartenir. J'hésite là. Ben oui, c'est soit Itachi soit Sasuke mais… heu… Ils ne me regarderaient avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude donc… heu ben je sais pas. Allez donnez-moi un indice !

- Crétin !

Ah ça y est, je l'ai mon indice. Ca c'est Sasuke, aucun doute là-dessus.

Bon tout ça c'est bien beau mais ce serait bien si je pouvais ouvrir les yeux normalement moi ! Ce que je fais. Je gémis lorsque la lumière m'agresse une nouvelle fois mais force ma vision à rester stable. Je vois autour de moi une paroi rocheuse et j'en conclu que je suis dans une grotte. Avec Sasuke. Okay… Il va falloir qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. Il y a un feu au sol et je ne vois pas la lumière du jour. On serait donc la nuit. J'ai la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke et il joue avec mes cheveux. Que ? Sasuke joue avec mes cheveux ? Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? J'essai de me redresser et il me laisse faire mais à peine je me retrouve assis que tout se mets à tourner autour de moi et je m'effondre dans ses bras, mes yeux se fermant.

- Tchhh… Imbécile, ne force pas.

- Hn…

Je n'ai pas la force de le remettre à sa place avec son « imbécile ». Putain je suis vraiment crevé moi. Moralement, je pense que ça va, je peux réfléchir et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Par contre… Physiquement, j'ai la tête qui tourne et tout mon corps me semble peser des tonnes. Le pire, c'est à la poitrine. Ca me brûle beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. Qu'est ce que l'autre va m'avoir fait ? Je gémis doucement tandis que la main de Sasuke se crispe sur mon épaule. Merde j'ai vraiment mal. J'espère juste que ça va passer rapidement. J'entrouvre mes paupières et demande :

- Que c'est-il passé après ?

- Il est parti.

Je fronce les sourcils. Itachi est parti juste comme ça ? Après m'avoir torturé avec plaisir, il s'est cassé ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait. En revanche, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas poursuivi… Car Sasuke si tu es avec moi en ce moment, c'est pour que je serve d'appât non ? Alors ce n'est pas normal. Tu aurais dut le poursuivre et donc l'empêcher de « partir ». Enfin, aucune importance. Je le regarde avec douceur et le voit faire de même. Alors là… je crois que je suis vraiment mal en point. Oui, c'est même sûr. Sasuke me regarder avec douceur… C'est fou ce que la fièvre peut vous faire voir hein ! Bon okay je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir de la fièvre. Je portais ma main vers mon front et clignais des yeux. Oui… j'avais de la fièvre.

- Demain on reprend la route. Tu penses que tu pourras marcher ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je verrais bien demain. Là je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu… Une quinte de toux me saisit juste avant que je ferme totalement les yeux et j'ai juste le temps de le sentir se crisper contre moi avant qu'une violente douleur ne me saisisse, me faisant hurler. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher, c'est sorti tout seul. Mes yeux sont écarquillés tandis que je reprends mon souffle. La douleur est déjà partie. Ce n'est pas normal… pas normal du tout ! Je me calmais doucement et m'endormais dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort.

Je me réveillais à l'aurore et croisais les yeux de mon meilleur ami. En silence, je me remettais debout. Je ne chancelais pas et nous avons donc prit la route. Apparemment, Sasuke m'avait déjà porté assez loin du lieu de rencontre avec l'Akatsuki car il m'avait semblé être plus loin de Konoha. Nous sommes arrivés en fin de matinée et sommes allés directement chez la vieille.

J'ai pénétré en premier dans le bureau et déposé le rouleau devant elle. Elle l'a saisit délicatement et a dit :

- Bon travail. Des difficultés ?

Je souris et lui répondit :

- Une attaque de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke ici présent a tué Kisame. Il y a donc un élément en moins dans l'organisation.

- Très bien et Itachi ? Je suppose que Kisame n'étais pas seul…

- Heu… tu devrais demander à Sasuke la vieille…

Je vis ses yeux se mettre à briller dangereusement et lui dit :

- J'étais dans les vapes à la fin, je ne me rappel pas.

- Hokage-sama, j'aimerais que vous auscultiez Naruto.

- Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- Non non, il n'y en à pas, hein, Sasuke ?

Je le regardais avec colère, lui intimant de se la fermer. Ce qui, bien entendu ne servit à rien.

- Il est resté inconscient pendant deux jours.

Heu… alors là je ne le savais pas. DEUX JOURS ! Mais putain il n'aurait pas put me le dire lui !

- Naruto ?

Ca c'est ma chère grand-mère qui me demande de l'approcher. Merde. Sasuke tu me revaudras ça. Je vais près de la vieille et elle pose ses mains contre mon front. Bon okay j'ai un peu de fièvre mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Je la vois qui fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, se concentrant. Son chakra émerge doucement et pénètre en moi, cherchant le problème. Je le sens qui descends en moi mais lorsqu'il arrive à ma poitrine, la douleur revient. J'ouvre en grand les yeux et arrête de respirer. Si je garde la bouche fermée, je ne devrais pas crier hein ? Mais c'est si fort… Ca brûle… ça pique… Je….

Je hurle et me recule vivement. Mes jambes lâchent et je m'écroule. Sasuke va me rattraper de justesse. Je respire violement et tente de me reprendre mais la douleur est encore là. Je commence à tousser, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je tousse encore et encore et je vois trouble. Putain qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je n'entends plus que des bourdonnements et je vois les ombres de la vieille et de Sasuke bouger autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, laissant un fin filet de sang couler de ma bouche.

Lorsque je me réveillerais, je serais à l'hôpital, seul dans ma chambre. Il fait nuit. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé mais une chose est sûre, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je préfère rentrer chez moi. Je me levais de mon lit et réussi à tenir debout. Bien, c'est déjà un bon début. Je peux aussi marcher, c'est bien aussi. Courir ? Sauter ? Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… on verra bien !

J'arrive chez moi au bout de quinze minutes et là, SURPRISE ! Devinez qui est assis devant ma porte ? Sasuke. Mon Sasuke est là devant chez moi ! Enfin, je dis « mon » mais bon…

- Sasuke ?

Il redresse la tête et me fixe, ses prunelles noires dans mes yeux bleus. Il se lève et dit :

- Je savais que tu ne resterais pas à l'hôpital et l'Hokage aussi. J'ai un message. Sois sûr de venir demain en rendez-vous dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. C'est tout.

Il s'éloigne de moi et je murmure doucement :

- Merci de t'inquiéter Sasuke.

J'entends un petit « hmmf » lancé comme ça et il disparaît dans la nuit. Je pénètre dans mon appartement et me couche aussitôt. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit. Moi, elle ne m'a rien apporté. Au matin, je me sentais encore plus perdu.

Je déjeunais rapidement et me préparais. J'avais rendez-vous chez la vieille aujourd'hui. Inutile de dire que je ne voulais pas subir la même chose qu'hier…

Je pénétrais dans le bureau et ne fus pas surpris d'y voir Sasuke dans un coin.

- Assis-toi.

Je regardais ma chère grand-mère et lui obéis. Son regard était bien trop sérieux pour que je m'amuse à la provoquer.

- Maintenant, raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton combat contre Itachi.

Je soupirais et commença à raconter :

- Je me suis pris un coup de pied qui m'a envoyé contre un arbre. Ensuite j'ai répliqué puis il m'a envoyé dans une illusion. Rien ne m'obéissait. J'ai essayé de briser la technique mais sans succès. Il m'a battu pendant… je ne sais pas combien de temps et je ne pouvais pas répliquer. Puis… il m'a… heu… c'est vraiment obligé que je raconte ça ?

- Oui. Ca nous aidera à découvrir ce que tu as.

- Hmm… Okay, donc il m'a enlevé ma veste et… avec ses mains… il a t...toucher ma poitrine. Il a fait des signes aussi je crois mais je ne pouvais rien voir… Juste sentir. Heu… il a dit « Souhaite un bon anniversaire à mon petit frère… Je viens de lui offrir un très beau cadeau ». C'est tout. Ensuite je ne sais plus. Je crois bien être retourné dans la réalité mais je ne me rappel plus vraiment

- Merde ! Je tournais mon regard vers Sasuke, qui était responsable de ce joli mot et le fixais. Il semblait bien trop accablé. Pourquoi Sasuke ? Parce que tu as reçu un « cadeau » ? Je ne te comprends définitivement pas.

- Montre moi ton torse.

Je m'approchais de la vieille mais lorsque je vis ses mains s'approcher de ma poitrine, je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferrais rien, je veux juste voir ce qu'il t'a fait.

Je rigolais bêtement et la laissait poser ses paumes contre mon torse, m'attendant à la même douleur atroce mais rien. Elle glissa ses mains doucement, retraçant des lignes invisibles. Puis elle se recula et me dit :

- Je vais devoir faire un test. Ca risque d'être douloureux, si j'ai raison.

Je déglutis péniblement et la regardais droit dans les yeux. La douleur serait-elle aussi horrible que la dernière fois ?

Mais en même temps, si ça pouvait m'aider à aller mieux…

Je murmurais, pas encore très sur de mon choix :

- Okay…

- Très bien suis moi.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et je la suivis, Sasuke derrière moi. Elle m'installa dans un canapé et dit :

- Sasuke, je veux que tu le maintiennes. Si c'est ce que je pense, la douleur sera vraiment horrible.

Il acquiesça. Putain il a dit oui ! Mais je ne veux pas avoir mal moi ! Il a dut remarquer mon regard effrayé car il me dit :

- Tu as peur poule mouillée ?

- Même pas vrai !

PUTAIN ! Si je crève de peur ! Ca fait vraiment mal mais plutôt crever que de le lui avouer. Il se plaça derrière moi et je me retrouvais tout contre lui, mes bras bloqués par les siens. Je n'ai pas peur je n'ai pas peur !!

Tsunade plaça ses mains contre mon torse et je sentis une nouvelle fois cette douce sensation de chaleur dans mon corps. Puis tout se dérégla. Une chaleur à faire pâlir d'envie le magma me saisit et j'ouvrais la bouche pour respirer. C'était quoi ce bordel maintenant ? Puis vint la douleur. Je retins un gémissement mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. Je poussais alors un hurlement. La vieille fronça les sourcils en me regardant. PUTAIN qu'elle arrête maintenant ! Sasuke… Je me débattis, cherchant à échapper à son étreinte mais il raffermit sa prise. Chaud… Froid… Douleur… Souffrance. Tout mon corps ne cherchait plus que la délivrance et je hurlais de plus belle. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et j'essayais de respirer tandis que mes tremblements s'intensifiaient. S'il vous plaît… plaît… Stop, arrêtez…

Je réussis à murmurer doucement, ma voix totalement brisée :

- Sasuke… J'ai mal… te plaît… Sasu… ke…

- Hokage-sama !

- Je sais bordel ! Voilà j'ai fini !

Ses mains quittèrent mon corps et je m'écroulais tout contre lui. Mes larmes continuèrent à couler doucement contre mes joues, mes paupières fermées. J'en ai assez… Ca fait vraiment mal…

Je murmurais encore et encore :

- Sasuke… Sasuke… Mal…

- Chut, tais toi crétin, c'est fini maintenant.

Je reniflais un coup mais restais néanmoins contre lui. Sa chaleur me réconfortait bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé et j'aimais ça.

Je tournais alors mon regard vers la vieille et croisait deux pupilles marron écarquillés. Je le sentais mal là.

Comme quoi, je m'en serais bien passé de son « cadeau » à Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre de la fiction : Toketsu (Qui signifie littéralement : Vomissement de sang)

Titre du chapitre : Juste une journée

Auteur : Nadera

Genre : Drame et romance

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages en m'appartient.

Pairing : SasuXNaru. Peut-être un ItaXNaru.

Note : Bon okay je sais, j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cour sur Naruto mais j'avais envie d'essayer ce style. L'emploi du « je » me plait beaucoup et facilite l'écriture du texte donc…

Ben voilà ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire, trois ou quatre sûrement. Voilà je vous laisse !

_Juste une journée _

Je tournais alors mon regard vers la vieille et croisais deux pupilles marron écarquillées. Je le sentais mal là.

Comme quoi, je m'en serais bien passé de son « cadeau » à Itachi.

Je fermais les yeux et reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle, sentant au fur et à mesure que je me calmais la prise de Sasuke se faire moins forte.

Merci vraiment Sasuke, après m'avoir maintenu longtemps… m'avoir empêché de bouger… pour échapper à cette horrible douleur… ben… ben… Ben MERDE !

Je fronçais alors les sourcils et le fixais droit dans les yeux mais à peine avais-je croisé ces deux orbes noirs que ma colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Il était inquiet. Sasuke était inquiet. Attendez là je rêve ? Il a cette étincelle dans le regard... De l'inquiétude ! Sasuke ! Pour moi ! Et ben… Je veux bien souffrir encore mille morts pour qu'il me fixe encore comme ça.

Je lui fais un petit sourire goguenard, attendant sa répartie sanglante mais rien. Pas de réaction. Il me regarde encore en silence, inquiet.

La vieille prend alors la parole, d'une voix douce. C'est un cauchemar. Elle a une voix douce !! Bon sang je vais crever c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Naruto, il semblerait que tu ais un sceau qui empêche le chakra de circuler convenablement en toi. Et aussi… Ce sceau est en train de te…

Je la vis fermer les yeux fortement et prendre une grande respiration, comme pour se forcer à parler :

- De… de te tuer...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Me tuer ? Impossible. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Si bêtement.

- Comment cela fonctionne ?

Sasuke vient de prendre la parole, sa voix un peu trop rauque pour que ma mort le laisse indifférent. Youpiiiii…. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie un peu plus que ce que je croyais. Mais MERDE ! Je vais crever la ! On s'en fout de savoir comment le sceau fonctionne !

- Il y a comme une source de chakra nouvelle en Naruto. Ce doit être celui d'Itachi. Ce chakra circule n'importe comment et commet donc des perturbations dans tout son corps. Les poumons sont déjà atteints. Je… Elle me fixa de ses yeux marron avec une sorte de peine.

Ben c'est sûr qu'elle a de quoi être triste la vieille. Je vais crever moi. RAAAAHH !! Pourquoi je le prends aussi bien !!

Je ne devrais pas normalement ! Je devrais devenir hystérique, hurler ma peine et ma douleur, tenter de tuer Itachi avant de crever mais… Ben je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis trop bien dans les bras de Sasuke. Je suis vraiment bizarre. Y'a pas à dire. Ah ! J'aimerais bien savoir une chose par contre :

- Combien de temps il me reste la vieille ?

Elle déglutit difficilement. Oullala. Problème. Ca doit vouloir dire pas longtemps ça.

- Sûrement une journée.

En tout cas c'est clair et net. Je suis dans la merde ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ! Et je radote en plus. Je fixe de mes yeux bleus le visage de Sasuke, attendant sa réaction malgré moi. Je veux savoir. Sera-t-il triste de me voir disparaître ?

Apparemment oui. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

Héhé je dois le lui dire… autant en profiter !

- Sasuke… Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau là.

Il referme aussitôt la bouche et murmure un :

- Crétin.

Ahh ça m'avait manqué nos petites disputes !! Je souris légèrement en le regardant tendrement. Ben quoi, s'il ne me reste plus qu'une journée… autant en profiter un peu !

Mais soudain je me fige. Ma bouche s'ouvre violement et je recommence à tousser. Je mets en vitesse ma main devant mes lèvres, tentant de retenir le flot continu de sang qui s'écoule. C'est de pire en pire y'a pas à dire.

Je me calme au bout de dix minutes. Je respire difficilement, mes yeux clos. Les mains de Sasuke sont crispées sur mes épaules et j'entends son cœur battre rapidement contre mon oreille. Je voudrais entendre ce son toute ma vie. C'est si doux… et apaisant. Je voudrais…

Je…

Je veux vivre.

Je veux rester avec lui tous les jours. J'ouvre mes yeux tristes et murmure d'une voix cassée :

- Je veux vivre… Sasuke… je veux… vivre.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, mon regard planté dans le sien. Mes lèvres tremblent doucement, une main accrochée à sa veste noire. Je… je veux rester avec lui. Même s'il me fait la tête, qu'il ne me parle pas, qu'il me jette un regard noir et sans émotion.

- Sasuke… reste avec moi… ne m'abandonne pas…

Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées là. Tout ce que je veux faire c'est rester avec lui. Pour toujours. Même si…Même… je…

Ah ça y est, je suis hystérique là. Ben j'y peux rien aussi. Imaginez-vous à ma place un peu. Je vais crever dans une journée et je le sais. Je vais perdre tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu jusqu'à maintenant. Tout. Alors que Sasuke est enfin revenu. Alors que les villageois ont moins peur de moi. Alors que j'étais près de réaliser mon rêve. Alors que… que je l'aime !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je… J'aime Sasuke. Alors que j'aime Sasuke, je vais mourir. C'est injuste.

- Je t'interdis d'abandonner.

Je sors de mon esprit tourmenté et regarde Sasuke penché sur moi. Il me fixe avec défi, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- Je te l'interdis tu m'entends !

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Il a raison. Ca ne me ressemble pas d'abandonner si facilement. C'est mon Nindo non ?

Je crois que j'ai perdu ma voie parce que j'étais fatigué… Oui ce doit être ça. Toute la tension…. Je n'abandonnerais pas !

Je jette un regard déterminé à Sasuke et il me sourit doucement.

Il m'a sourit !! Yeaaaahhh ! Mon Sasuke a sourit ! Je n'abandonnerais plus jamais !

Il redresse ensuite son visage, reprenant son expression habituelle et demande à la vieille :

- Hokage-sama, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Elle détourne le regard et fixe le mur en silence. Puis ses yeux reviennent vers moi et elle marmonne :

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Un sceau de ce type n'offre que cinq pour cent de survit a son porteur. Je ne peux rien faire. Ca va empirer. Il faut juste attendre que le chakra étranger au corps ne disparaisse. Naruto doit juste rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

J'aime bien le « juste ». Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça… Pfff…

Sasuke me regarde encore une fois et il me dit :

- Si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerais jamais et je viendrais te botter le cul en enfer okay ?

Heu ouai j'ai compris. En gros je dois pas crever c'est tout mais j'aimerais…

- Et si… je reste… en vie ? Je gagne quoi ?

Et là, messieurs dame, il a un sourire pervers ! Nan mais je vous jure ! Un sourire pervers alors que je vais sûrement crever. Super. Dites… c'est normal que j'aime un enfoiré qui sourit alors que j'agonise dans ses bras ?

Oui… Sûrement.

- Tu gagneras le droit de…

Il se baisse jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle mon oreille et murmure sensuellement :

- Faire ce que tu veux de moi… Une soirée.

Je rougis aussitôt. J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

Sasuke… Il vient de dire que je… QUE ?? Rien que pour ça je vais essayer de vivre le plus longtemps possible mais… C'est bien ce que je crois ? Ca veut dire que… QUE ?

La lueur dans ses yeux me le confirme. Sasuke serait donc… gay ? Ben… je crois que moi aussi tiens !

La prochaine fois… death-fic ou Lemon ? J'hésite encore. 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre de la fiction: Toketsu (Qui signifie littéralement: Vomissement de sang)

Titre du chapitre: Ne me suis pas

Auteur: Nadera

Genre: Drame et romance

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages en m'appartient.

Pairing: SasuXNaru. Peut-être un ItaXNaru.

Note: Bon okay je sais ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas posté… mais… j'y peux rien c'est pas ma faute! j'ai juste pas le temps! Mine de rien, la prépa, ça fatigue! Et ça occupe! Désolé! ATTENTION LA FIC N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE!

Ben voilà! Merci beaucoup à toutes vos reviews!! Tous je vous aime! xd

Je regarde un Sasuke tout rougissant mais toujours inquiet au dessus de moi et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Sasuke Uchiha est gay.

LUCKY!!

C'est mon jour de chance même si je crache mes boyaux (Littéralement d'ailleurs!) et que je vais sûrement crever demain mais tout va bien. C'est mon jour de chance. Il y a une chance pour que le gars que j'aime m'aime un peu en retour.

Donc encore une fois: Lucky!

La vieille dut voir que nous rougissions de concert et que par la même occasion elle gênait car elle murmura doucement, nous ramenant à la réalité:

- Sasuke, emmène Naruto à l'hôpital. Je vais lui réserver une chambre.

- Ah non, m'écriai-je! Je reste… chez moi!

Manquerais plus que je crève sur un lit d'hôpital tiens!

- Crétin. On pourra te surveillé là-bas au moins.

- Non! Pas d'hôpital!

- Tchhh… Hokage-sama?

Je lui fis de grands yeux de chien battu et elle capitula. Yeah! Je regardais ensuite le brun avec une étincelle de victoire dans le regard, tout en comprenant la décision de la cinquième. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps…

La blonde marmonna alors tranquillement:

- Sasuke, tu restes avec lui. Je vous enverrais Sakura pour vérifier l'évolution du sceau.

- On est obligé de la mettre au courant?

Je ne veux pas voir dans ses yeux de la pitié… Non, plutôt mourir. Personne n'a le droit de me voir mourir sauf Sasuke. C'est certes complètement débile mais mon ancienne coéquipière pourrait très bien me frapper pour m'engueuler et ça je ne veux pas. En plus elle est heureuse avec son petit copain… je ne veux pas la rendre triste. Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ce serait.

D'ailleurs je pense que si Sasuke ne le savait pas déjà, je ne le lui aurais jamais dit. Pardon Sasuke mais que tu me voies faible ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir…

Voyant les regards d'incompréhensions de mon entourage je déclarais:

- Je ne veux pas que l'on sache que je vais mourir…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir crétin!

Je souris tristement en fixant mon brun. C'est gentil Sasuke… Mais il y a quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de chance que je meurs donc… Je ne pense pas que les miracles existent. Je me battrais le plus possible pour survivre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant. Mon destin m'appartient!

Nous sommes allés chez Sasuke tant bien que mal. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais fait si petit de toute ma vie tout en espérant ne croiser personne. Sasuke me portait sans trop de difficultés et nous avons pénétré chez lui. J'aime bien son appartement. Il est simple et ça sent bon. Je dois déjà être trop fatigué pour penser ça moi…

Je crois que Sasuke m'a installé dans son lit... C'est peut-être ma fatigue qui me fait penser ça… J'ai juste envie de dormir… mais cette enfoirée de toux ne me laisse pas tranquille!

Ma vue est de plus en plus trouble mais je pense voir Sasuke devenir de plus en plus blanc. Ce n'est pas normal ça. Bientôt je serais un fantôme mais pas lui. Alors pourquoi il me regarde si fixement, tout en épongeant le sang qui coule de ma bouche?

Il ne serait pas amoureux de moi hein? Ce serait con pour nous tout de même…

Bon… je dois être sûr… je sais qu'il est gay. Mais entre le sexe et l'amour y'a tout un monde!

- Sas…uke…

Ma gorge me fait si mal. Putain j'ai les larmes aux yeux! C'est quoi ce bordel?

- Tais toi crétin.

- J'ne veux… pas… que tu… me suives…

- Tu vas aller nulle part! Crétin! Arrête de parler!

Je ferme doucement les yeux, bien trop fatigué pour les garder ouverts. Et là, je crois que je vis mes derniers instants. Ah non je me suis trompé. La douleur augmente crescendo. Putain!! Ca brûle!!

Je me cambre violement et expire le peu d'air que j'ai réussi à garder en bouche.

Et je hurle. De toutes mes forces et de toute ma voix. J'ai si mal!! Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je cri le nom de mon ami.

Le sang pénètre un peu plus dans mes poumons m'empêchant de respirer. Je crois bien que je vais mourir étouffer là…

- Oh! Naruto! Cré… Crétin! Oh! Nar...

- Sasuuu…Ke!

Dans un horrible gargouillis je laissais échapper une nouvelle floper de liquide carmin.

Je sens mon cops devenir encore plus lourd. Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus. Elle tremble. Tout deviens de plus en plus noir… Mes paupières se ferment, les cris de Sasuke disparaissent. Je n'entends plus un seul bruit, mon souffle se fait silencieux.

Le noir…

J'ouvre les yeux mais ne vois pas mon ami. Il y a un visage souriant face à moi. Une femme? Qui est cette femme? Où je suis? Sasuke? Où est Sasuke? La jeune femme prend la parole, ses yeux bleus laissant des larmes cristallines couler le long de ses joues. Sa voix est douce et vibrante d'amour:

- Bonjour bébé… Moi c'est Nadera, ta maman.

- Areeeuuu?

Je suis entrain de devenir fou hein? Nan mais franchement c'est un cauchemar?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur mes bras et me fige. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je cri. Haut et fort. Il y a un BIG problème là!

Ca craint. Vraiment vraiment! Un petit bras… tout petit!! C'est le mien?

Heu… Oui. C'est bien le mien! Petits doigts… Nonnnnooononnnnnnn!!

C'est un cauchemar hein? Je ne peux tout de même pas être devenu si… petit hein?

Noooonnn et puis je suis où là? Il est où Sasuke?

Calme calme Naruto. Calme toi, tout va bien. Mais merde non ça ne va pas du tout! Je suis un BEBE! Et… mon corps? Il est où? Je… crois que je vais devenir fou.

C'est ça se réincarner? On peu aussi se rappeler de tout? Ah….. Okay…

…

…

Je suis mort. Ouai c'est ça et là c'est l'enfer. Quoique la jeune fille qui me fixe en pleurant ressemble à un ange. Je ne suis donc pas en enfer? Mais sans Sasuke… La vie va être vraiment trop chiante. J'ai intérêt à grandir vite moi. Je ferme doucement les yeux, fatigué d'avance. Une main vient me caresser le visage tendrement et je les rouvre pour croiser le magnifique regard de ma mère. Je crois que je vais profiter un peu de son amour aussi…

Avoir une maman… rien que pour moi. Ca va être super. Et puis pour mon Sasuke, je vais juste faire en sorte de le retrouver rapidement. Je dois juste trouver le moyen de grandir vite. Facile? Pas si sûr. Quoiqueavec de la volonté…

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein!


End file.
